


operation playing cupid

by kalesheyday



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lowercase, M/M, all hail jung subin, basically ini isinya tiga drabble (or one shot?) dalam satu cerita, cliche as fuck bcs why not, crack but not really crack, kinda open ending-ish, or is it not?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday
Summary: ketika jung subin berlagak menjadi cupid demi kebaikan bersama.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 42
Kudos: 59
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> untuk prompter NW020, terima kasih atas promptnya yang asik! hope that i do justice to this prompt ^_^ untuk reader, enjoy reading!

“kak sik, lo mau keluar?”

mulut subin mengeluarkan pertanyaan retorik kepada seungsik yang tengah mencari _padding jacket_ di lemari. seungsik kini menarik jaket berwarna kelabu dari lemari dan memakainya. _leader_ victon tersebut kemudian berpaling ke subin yang asyik bergumul dengan selimut diatas kasurnya.

“mau ikutan? gue mau belanja bulanan.”

“ _nope_ ,” jawab subin santai, “tapi gue ada sesuatu buat kak sik.”

“apaan?” tanya seungsik dengan nada tertarik. subin pun meraih salah satu amplop warna merah muda yang ada di meja nakas dan mengulurkannya kepada seungsik yang menerimanya sembari mengerutkan kening.

“EH JANGAN DIBUKA DISINI!” pekik subin (sedikit) panik ketika seungsik hampir merobek amplop tersebut di depan matanya. bisa-bisa rencananya akan gagal kalau seungsik tahu apa isi amplop tersebut. “dibukanya nanti aja pas udah mau belanja.”

“emangnya isinya apa?”

subin lagi-lagi (sedikit) panik karena pertanyaan seungsik. akan tetapi, setelah sedetik memutar otak, pemuda jung itu mengutarakan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan dan sekiranya akan membuat seungsik percaya.

“ _voucher_ belanja.”

mendengar jawab tersebut, seungsik terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak subin beberapa kali sebegai gestur tanda terima kasih.

“lo beneran nggak mau ikutan?”

“nggak! _have fun_ , kak sik!”

diam-diam, subin tertawa dalam hati sembari menatap seungsik yang keluar dari kamar mereka. jujur saja ia tidak menyangka dapat semudah ini membohongi seorang kang seungsik yang biasanya cermat dan teliti.

diantara yang lain, subin memang harus memutar otak lebih untuk menghadapi seungsik dan chan yang sama-sama _denial_ akan perasaan yang bercokol dalam hati mereka. beruntung chan saat ini sudah berada di luar _dorm_ sehingga subin tidak perlu mencari cara untuk mengusir pemuda heo itu secara halus.

_one done, two more to go._

* * *

“kak seungwoo~”

subin mengetuk pintu kamar seungwoo beberapa kali sembari bersiul riang karena ia berhasil menipu seungsik. setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu di depannya itu terbuka menampakkan seungwoo yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan handuk tersampir di leher.

“subinie! ada apa?”

“ada _voucher_ buat kak seungwoo sama kak byungchan.”

amplop yang sama diulurkan ke seungwoo yang kini tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan subin. untuk pasangan anak manusia yang ini, subin memutuskan untuk berterus terang mengenai intensinya. mengapa demikian? karena diantara yang lain, seungwoo dan byungchan adalah yang paling _obvious_ sehingga menjadi _straightforward_ adalah pilihan subin untuk mereka.

“ _thank you_ , subie. tahu aja gue mau ngajak byungchanie keluar.”

subin balas tersenyum mengikuti seringai yang kini terpatri di wajah seungwoo. ia yakin semuanya akan beres apabila sudah jatuh ke tangan member tertua di victon tersebut.

_two down, one more to go._

* * *

setelah seungwoo dan byungchan keluar dari _dorm_ , kini subin hanya berdua saja dengan sejun yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam kamar yang dihuninya bersama seungsik dan subin sendiri. sembari berkacak pinggang, subin menatap sejun yang kini tengah mengingau sebelum ia menghela nafas.

sejujurnya subin tidak punya rencana apa-apa untuk menghadapi sejun dan hanse. lagi-lagi subin beruntung karena hanse sejak kemarin menginap di studio untuk menyelesaikan _mixtape_ -nya sehingga kini ia tinggal menghadapi seorang lim sejun saja.

pemuda jung itu langsung menyentakkan sejun yang terbelak kaget karena dipaksa bangun dari tidur pulasnya. tanpa banyak kata, subin langsung menyeret sejun keluar dari kamar dan _dorm_ walau itu dilakukan dengan penuh kerja keras karena sejun ternyata terus meronta-ronta.

“HEH SUBIN, GUE MAU DIAPAIN?”

“LEPASIN GUE!”

“SIAPAPUN TOLONGIN GUE!”

subin menulikan telinganya akan pekikan sejun yang memekakkan telinga hingga ia berhasil menyeret sejun hingga lorong apartemen tempat _dorm_ mereka berada. sembari menyeringai, subin melemparkan amplop merah muda terakhir yang ada di tangannya sebelum menutup pintu _dorm_ , “selamat kencan sama kak sese, _good luck_!”

_all done_.

* * *

mungkin kalian mengira bahwa subin itu kelewat gabut sehingga ia mengambil pekerjaan sampingan menjadi mak comblang dadakan selain menjadi seorang idol. eits, jangan asal mengira kalau kalian tidak tahu latar belakang kenapa subin rela melakukan semua ini.

semua dimulai ketika pada januari yang dingin, subin mulai menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi tahan dengan seluruh _sexual tension_ yang membubung di _dorm_ victon. bagaimana subin tidak lelah kalau misalnya pemandangan seperti ini menjadi suguhan bagi mata inosennya setiap hari?

mulai dari seungwoo dan byungchan dengan _not-so-subtle-staring_ yang dilakukan tanpa mereka sadari, perdebatan seungsik dan chan yang lebih mirip akan _old married couple's quarrel_ hingga ( _surprisingly_ ) sejun dan hanse yang kelewat _touchy_ tetapi berlindung dengan kata _no homo_ di antara mereka.

maka dari itu, subin membuat sebuah rencana yang akan memaksa mereka semua untuk berkencan di hari valentine ini. well, siapa tahu dengan dorongan subin, mereka menyelesaikan perkara perasaan diantara mereka dan subin bisa bebas dari _sexual tension_ yang ada dimana-mana.

* * *

**congratulations for getting this voucher!**

**please go on a date and don't bother to come back without any solid proof(s) of your date! the proof(s) must be good enough thus it can convince me. good luck and happy valentine's day <3**

**love, jung subin**

**ps: please keep in your mind that you can redeem this voucher with money. but don't forget to keep the receipt(s) of your date!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baca sesuai pairing preferensi kalian, ya! nggak saling berhubungan kok tiga chapter setelah ini! don't forget to read the epilogue :D


	2. hansejun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanse, sejun, dan popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading!

**do hanse and lim sejun**

**ice cream date**

* * *

“SUBIIIN!”

“subsubie bukain huhu.”

“janji deh gue traktir sebulan, deh, tapi bukain pintunyaaa.”

sudah lima menit lamanya sejun berdiri di depan pintu _dorm_ victon setelah ia diseret keluar oleh subin dengan keadaan setengah sadar. pemuda lim itu sesekali menggedor pintu atau mencoba memasukkan _passcode_ yang sialnya telah diganti oleh subin.

hasilnya? nihil.

rengekan berisik sejun yang pasti menganggu tetangga pun tidak diindahkan oleh subin. pesan yang ia kirim pun hanya dibalas dengan emoji tidak berguna dan bahkan korespondensi itu berakhir karena subin mengeblok akun _katalk_ sejun karena pemuda lim itu tak berhenti menerornya.

“huhu gue ngantuk...”

sejun mengerang sembari memandang amplop yang telah terbuka di tangannya. sejun tidak masalah ia harus nge- _date_ dengan hanse. akan tetapi, ia belum sempat bersolek dan masih memakai piyama dengan muka bantal.

yakali ia harus nge- _date_ sama hanse dengan penampilan begini?

“ _it's okay_ , lim sejun. lo tetep keliatan ganteng. hanse pasti klepek-klepek.”

dasar lim sejun dengan segala kepedean yang ada dalam dirinya.

* * *

di tengah perjalanan menuju studio tempat hanse berada, sejun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. ia tak habis pikir kenapa subin tiba-tiba ingin menjodohkannya dengan hanse.

apakah ia sudah ketahuan?

bukan tanpa alasan kalau akhir-akhir ini sejun suka menempeli _main rapper_ victon tersebut. sejun akui ia menyimpan perasaan pada hanse dan ia berani bertaruh kalau hanse juga (setidaknya) ada rasa padanya. sejun memang sering kepedean, tetapi kali ini ia tidak sekadar berkata omong kosong.

buktinya, selama ini hanse selalu membalas perilaku _clingy_ sejun yang terkadang kelewat _flirty_. selain itu, tidak sekali dua kali sejun mendapati hanse menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. bahkan, sejun sering mendapati atmosfer diantara mereka berdua terasa aneh sekali. _it feels like there's heavy feeling in the air that sejun can't quite put his finger on. as if there is some electricity around them_.

akan tetapi, di sisi lain sejun merasa kalau hanse selalu membuat garis pembatas yang tidak dapat sejun lewati. _no feelings allowed_. terkadang, itu membuat sejun frustrasi. bagaimana ia tidak frustrasi kalau hanse selalu mengirim sinyal-sinyal sugestif tetapi sedetik kemudian ia bertingkah bahwa sinyal itu tidak berarti apa-apa?

“gue mikir apasih...”

sejun bergumam pelan ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di depan pintu studio musik tempat hanse kemarin bermalam. pikirannya yang mengambang kemana-mana mengenai hubungannya dengan hanse perlahan terlupakan, tergantikan dengan debaran adrenalin yang kini memenuhi dirinya.

_gimana kalo hari ini gue coba crossing the line? kalo gagal, i gotta shake it off._

* * *

“SESE!”

hanse yang tadinya tengah terfokus pada layar PC di depannya kini menoleh ke sumber suara. sejun dengan piyama belel plus muka bantal yang sialnya tetap tampan muncul kemudian langsung memberikan sebuah pelukan erat nan hangat kepadanya.

“ada titipan dari subin.”

sejun memberikan sebuah amplop merah muda yang entah kenapa terasa berat di tangan hanse. pemuda do itu pun membuka amplop itu dengan kernyitan di dahi kemudian menghabiskan waktu setengah menit untuk mencerna isi tulisan pada kartu di dalam amplop tersebut.

_harus nge-date sama sejun? gue ketahuan demen sama sejun, nih, ceritanya?_

“apa sih ini? aneh bener.”

hanse membalikkan kartu itu hanya untuk menemukan namanya dan sejun dijejerkan di sisi belakang kartu layaknya undangan pernikahan. mendadak udara di sekitar hanse terasa lebih panas, pemuda itu mengipasi wajahnya sembari berharap agar perilaku salah tingkahnya tidak disadari oleh sejun.

“ngomong ke subin, dong. jangan ke gue.”

balasan dari sejun diabaikan oleh hanse yang kini melempar kartu itu ke pangkuan sejun berikut dengan amplopnya.

“lagian ngapain jauh-jauh ke _ice cream parlor_. gue udah punya es krim.”

hanse berucap untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. ia belum siap untuk membahas perihal kencan dengan sosok yang diam-diam telah mengisi hatinya. tangan mungilnya meraih dua potong _popsicle_ yang baru saja ia beli di _mini market_ terdekat dan ia mengulurkan salah satunya ke sejun.

“that's _popsicle_. emangnya _popsicle_ termasuk es krim? _basically that's just_ es batu dengan rasa buah,” protes sejun dengan tidak pentingnya. yah, beginilah lim sejun dengan pesona aneh dan tak terduga yang sialnya membuat hanse jatuh hati kepadanya.

“yeu, masa bodo yg penting enak. lo mau satu nggak ?

“nggak. ntar gue serak.”

“hm.... yaudah deh gue makan sendiri aja kalau gitu.”

hanse menjilat _popsicle_ merah muda rasa stroberi yang telah ia keluarkan dari kemasan plastiknya tanpa memutus _eye contact_ -nya dengan sejun. lidahnya perlahan menjilat benda dingin tersebut dengan maksud tujuan tertentu yaitu menggoda pemuda di depannya.

reaksi sejun mudah ditebak.

pemuda itu kini menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. melihat hanse dan _popsicle_ merah muda mengingatkan sejun akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana hanse juga menggodanya dengan _popsicle_ merah muda sewarna rambutnya saat itu di depan kamera.

hanse tersenyum miring sambil masih menatap intens kedua bola mata sejun. kini ia bahkan memasukkan seluruh _popsicle_ ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menariknya keluar hingga mengeluarkan suara 'POP' yang cukup kencang.

menggoda sejun memang menyenangkan.

baru saja hanse ingin lebih lanjut bermain dengan _popsicle_ di tangannya. ia melihat sejun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah hanse sebelum dengan secepat kilat ia mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir hanse.

“ _is this what you wanted_?”

* * *

sejun tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba begini.

dilihatnya kini mata hanse sedikit membesar karena terkejut. bahkan saking terkejutnya _popsicle_ di tangan hanse sampai jatuh ke lantai. kini keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang sama-sama tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

“uh... well, aku hanya penasaran dengan rasa _popsicle_ -nya. maka dari itu aku minta sedikit, hehe.”

sejun memecah keheningan dengan senyum canggung di wajah dan alasan yang tidak bermutu. ya kali sejun bakalan ngaku kalau misalnya ia memang ingin mengecup bibir hanse yang terlihat _glossy_ akibat lelehan _popsicle_.

“ _seriously_?”

kini giliran hanse yang bergumam dengan suara rendah. pemuda itu dengan cekatan menarik kerah piyama sejun dan ganti memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir sejun.

“ _took you long enough_. kirain lo nggak bakal pernah _crossing the line_.”

sejun mengangkat alisnya bingung. ia menatap wajah hanse yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dengan wajahnya sembari berucap, “tunggu.... jadi selama ini lo emang sengaja tarik ulur _for sake of teasing me_? bukan karena alasan lain?”

“ _yep. problem_?”

“ _hell nah. let's just talk less, kiss more_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight me if you consider popsicle as an ice cream (ง'̀-'́)ง 
> 
> anyway, if you're here just for hansejun, don't forget to read the epilogue :D thank you for reading!


	3. sumheo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan, seungsik, dan keceplosan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading!

**heo chan and kang seungsik**  
**amusement park date**

* * *

> **seungsik**  
>  lo dimana?  
>  **chan**  
>  tempat latihan dance. ngapain lo tanya-tanya?

seungsik tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini karena bisa-bisanya ia berhasil dikibuli oleh seorang jung subin.

(sebenarnya ia tidak kaget juga sih karena semua tahu kalau subin adalah serigala berbulu domba).

sebelum seungsik keluar dari _dorm_ , subin memberikan sebuah amplop merah muda berbau wangi kepadanya. amplop mencurigakan itu diterima dengan santai oleh seungsik yang percaya saja kalau di dalamnya hanya ada voucher belanja. bahkan, ia juga dengan bodohnya menuruti perintah subin yang berpesan untuk membuka amplop itu saat sudah keluar dari dorm.

" _well then, good luck for me._ "

mau tidak mau, seungsik harus mengikuti permainan yang telah dibuat oleh subin. ia pun mengemudikan mobilnya untuk keluar dari area parkir dan menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat chan berada.

* * *

"gue gamau."

kata itu adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir chan usai lima menit lamanya pemuda itu menginspeksi kartu yang ada di dalam amplop merah muda tersebut.

"lo pikir subin bikin beginian becandaan? pasti dia serius."

seungsik kekeh mengajak chan untuk mengikuti permainan yang telah subin buat. ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ngotot mengenai hal ini. seolah ada sebagian kecil dalam hatinya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan chan. selama ini, ia dan chan selalu bertingkah laku layaknya _tom and jerry_ yang tak henti bertengkar dan itu cukup melelahkan. 

"ya tapi gue boleh gamau 'kan?"

sahutan dari chan yang tidak kalah kekeh mempertahankan pendapatnya membuat kepala seungsik pening sendiri.

"kalo lo gamau gue jadi gabisa masuk ke dorm, bego."

"permisi?" seru chan dengan nada tinggi. pemuda heo itu terlihat kesal karena dikatai oleh seungsik secara tiba-tiba. melihatnya, seungsik pun berjengit karena merasa salah langkah dan semakin memperbesar keributan mereka, "gue nggak bego? lo aja yang bego mau-maunya dikibulin subin."

kini seungsik kicep. ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. mau minta maaf, gengsi. tapi kalau tidak minta maaf, keadaan akan semakin runyam. kini, chan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan _dance routine_ -nya sembari mengabaikan seungsik yang berada di pojokan seperti _a sad puppy_.

* * *

chan tidak paham kenapa seungsik begitu ngotot ingin mengajaknya berkencan ke _amusement park_ hanya karena ulah subin. _well, everyone is whipped for jung subin but for chan, not this time_. tidak mungkin subin benar-benar sesadis itu dan tidak membiarkannya masuk ke _dorm_ hanya karena ia tidak menjalani _date_ dengan seungsik?

hubungan chan dengan kang seungsik itu sebenarnya simple tetapi rumit.

ia dan seungsik itu seumuran, ditambah lagi _personality_ mereka yang cukup berbeda sehingga itu menyebabkan mereka sering bertengkar karena hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk diperdebatkan. akan tetapi, chan akui bahwa diam-diam ia tertarik dengan seungsik dan terkadang ia sengaja mencari keributan dengan seungsik _for sake of_ cari perhatian ( _plus angry seungsik is a sexy seungsik_ ).

"lo ngapain sih masih disini?"

setelah mengabaikan seungsik sepanjang tiga lagu, chan akhirnya berdiri di seberang seungsik yang duduk bersandar pada kaca dan tak henti menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

" _hello earth to seungsik_?"

* * *

seungsik sedari tadi memandangi chan yang asik menari diiringi lagu yang memenuhi ruang _dance_ tempat mereka biasa latihan. tanpa seungsik sadari, matanya perlahan memandang chan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya tanpa ada satu bagian pun yang terlewat.

_mulai dari rambut gelap, dimple manis, tubuh chan yang sental.... eh?_

PLAK!

"lo kenapa tiba-tiba nampar pipi lo sendiri?"

seungsik mengerjapkan mata hanya untuk menemukan chan kini telah berdiri sejauh satu depa dari posisi duduknya dan tidak lagi menari. tangan seungsik yang tadi tanpa sadar menampar dirinya sendiri kini mengelus pipi kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"mikir jorok ya lo?" goda chan setengah bercanda sembari tertawa lepas. tawanya seketika pudar ketika pemuda itu menyadari seungsik hanya tersenyum canggung dengan telinga memerah tanda malu. perkataan chan itu membuat seungsik menyadari kalau ia baru saja memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai rekan satu grupnya.

"SUMPAH LO MIKIR JOROK?"

"SOK TAU!"

"TERUS KENAPA TELINGA LO MERAH?"

"telinga gue nggak merah."

seungsik terus saja _denial_ , antara malu karena ketahuan oleh chan dan tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan chan.

"kata siapa? lo aja nggak lihat. yang lihat tuh gue," seru chan dengan senyuman mengejek di wajah yang membuat _dimple_ -nya terlihat dengan jelas dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh mata seungsik yang mendadak tak dapat berhenti memandang _dimple_ chan.

_gue kenapa, sih? dari tadi salah fokus mulu and checking him out repeatedly._

"seungsik mikir jorok! lo mikirin apa coba? jangan bilang lo mikir-"

" _shut up_ ," gumam seungsik setengah menggeram karena malu.

" _make me_!"

chan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah seungsik dan lanjut terbahak hingga ia berguling di lantai. tanpa ia sadari, seungsik kini sudah memegang pundaknya sembari, " _i will make you shut up_."

"hah?"

itu respons terakhir dari chan sebelum bibir seungsik menyentuh bibirnya sedetik kemudian yang membangkitkan instingnya untuk balas melumat bibir seungsik secara refleks.

* * *

"lo kenapa tiba-tiba...."

"kenapa? lo nggak suka?"

chan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia tengah kebingungan dan tak tahu harus membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya. kini ia dan seungsik menaiki mobil dengan seungsik sebagai pengemudinya.

suasana menjadi lebih canggung setelah insiden di ruang dance yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. semuanya terjadi karena mereka berdua sama-sama dikendalikan oleh insting mereka yang berarti _deep down inside their heart, they actually love each other._

"mau kemana?"

"ke lotte world."

"lo serius mau nge- _date_ sama gue? ntar kita berantem doang isinya."

" _well_ , kita gatau sebelum kita nyobain 'kan? lagian mau nggak mau kita harus nge- _date_ biar bisa balik ke _dorm_."

"lo ngelakuin ini semua cuma karena subin atau lo emang mau?"

"mau apa?"

"mau nge- _date_ sama gue soalnya lo demen gue." lagi-lagi, chan tidak tahu dari mana kata-kata itu muncul. bahkan, kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya membuat ia terkejut sendiri, "kalo gue sih _fine-fine_ aja. soalnya gue 'kan demen lo."

CKIIT!

seungsik mengerem mendadak yang menyebabkan mobil mereka berhenti di tengah jalan yang (untungnya) sepi. leader victon itu menatap chan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. kedua pemuda itu kini saling bertatapan dengan pipi sama-sama memerah malu (terutama chan yang seperti kesurupan dan mencurahkan isi hatinya secara tiba-tiba).

"jadi selama ini lo suka gue?"

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now playing yoon jong shin instinctively :D
> 
> anyway, if you're here just for sumheo, don't forget to read the epilogue :D thank you for reading!


	4. seungchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byungchan, seungwoo, dan kejujuran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading!

**choi byungchan and han seungwoo**

**cinema date**

* * *

byungchan tadinya ingin mengajak teman-temannya _meet up_ sebelum seungwoo tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tempat ia berada.

“coba liat deh, chan.”

“hm?”

byungchan meraih sebuah kertas tebal yang diulurkan kepadanya. pipinya seketika berubah kemerahan ketika ia selesai membaca sederetan kalimat yang tertulis di sana. matanya pun terkerjap menatap seungwoo yang masih tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

“ _wanna do this? let's just follow subin's game_. lagian, gue juga udah lama mau ngajak lo jalan juga.”

“hah?”

“ _it's a yes, then. let's go_. lo udah cakep, kok.”

byungchan hanya sanggup membalas begitu sembari memasang wajah terkejut akibat perkataan seungwoo yang terlalu _straightforward_. dengan begitu, choi byungchan ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan kondisi jantung berdegub kencang karenanya.

“subin! gue sama byungchan keluar dulu!”

“ _have fun_ , kak woo! kak chan! kalian terbaik! jangan lupa fotonya nanti!”

teriakan seungwoo terdengar disusul dengan balasan dari subin. byungchan yang masih dalam mode terkejut kini menampar pipinya sendiri untuk kemudian mengaduh sendiri pula.

“ini bukan mimpi 'kan?”

* * *

seungwoo dan byungchan akhirnya menonton film romantis setelah sekian menit perdebatan mengenai film yang akan mereka tonton pada hari valentine ini. dengan _popcorn_ dan kola di tangan, mereka memasuki teater bioskop dengan tangan yang saling bersentuhan tetapi tidak bergenggaman. baru saja byungchan menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar karena tangan mereka tak henti tanpa sengaja bersentuhan, tiba-tiba tangan besar milik seungwoo meraih tangan byungchan yang tentu membuat debaran yang sudah tenang mulai menggila.

"kak woo, gue bukan anak kecil. nggak usah dipegangin."

" _but you're my baby_. gue takut lo ilang."

 _as always_ , han seungwoo ngalus doang tapi nggak pernah ngasih kejelasan.

byungchan tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda han yang kini bersamanya itu menganggap spesial seorang choi byungchan, entah dengan intensi menganggapnya sebagai adik atau partner hidup. akan tetapi, sedih sekali jatuhnya apabila sebenarnya seungwoo hanya menganggap byungchan sebagai adik yang paling ia sayangi (byungchan ragu sih sebenarnya karena pasti subin adalah adik kesayangan seungwoo). 

* * *

setelah duduk di tempat yang sesuai dengan tiket mereka, seungwoo dan byungchan menikmati film yang diputar. sesekali, seungwoo menggenggam tangan byungchan dan mengusapnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. tentu saja byungchan _being_ byungchan, ia lemah akan afeksi dari seungwoo sehingga ia tidak dapat fokus menikmati film yang diputar di layar sana. _it's not like he hates it, but this feeling is too much for his weak heart_.

film yang mereka tonton sudah setengah jalan berlalu dan seungwoo masih saja nyaman bermain dengan tangan byungchan yang bahkan kini digenggamnya lebih erat lagi. bahkan kepala seungwoo mampir ke bahu byungchan ketika pemuda han itu mengantuk dan terlelap sejenak.

"kak woo... lo nonton filmnya nggak sih? tadi kok bisa gitu gimana?" 

pertanyaan byungyang yang ingin fokus ke filmnya karena tidak ingin tiket yang sudah ia beli terbuang sia-sia seketika membangunkan seungwoo. pemuda han itu mengerjapkan mata seperti bayi kemudian mengulas senyum dan menegakkan kepalanya agar tidak lagi bersandar pada byungchan. diam-diam byungchan merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi seungwoo karenanya.

"nggak. ngeliatin lo lebih asik."

"kak, _please_ , deh. lo aja tidur. mana sini _popcorn_ -nya gue aja yang bawa. dari pada tumpah."

byungchan merebut _popcorn_ dari pangkuan seungwoo dan berpaling ke sisi lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah walau gelapnya bioskop sudah cukup untuk menutupi perilaku salah tingkah dan jantungnya yang terus berdegub kencang. memang ya, walau sudah biasa mendengar seungwoo ngalus, terkadang ia tidak cukup kebal untuk menghadapinya.

* * *

choi byungchan itu lucu.

begitu kata han seungwoo kalau ia ditanya soal teman satu grupnya sekaligus si jerapah di grupnya tersebut.

kelewat lucu hingga seungwoo sanggup memandangnya seharian. seungwoo bukannya hiperbola. ia sering mendapati dirinya memandangi byungchan tanpa ia sadari atau terkadang ia melamunkan byungchan ketika ia tidak tengah bersama pemuda choi yang lebih muda tersebut. ada sesuatu dalam diri byungchan yang membuat seungwoo tak dapat lepas darinya seolah mereka berdua adalah dua magnet dengan kutub yang berbeda.

" _let's take a photo for subin_!" seru seungwoo ceria seusai mereka selesai menonton film (atau lebih tepatnya byungchan menonton film dan seungwoo menonton byungchan). perkataannya sukses membuat byungchan mencebikkan bibirnya karena kesal. pemuda choi itu pun tidak mengindahkan perkataan seungwoo dan malah bertanya, "kak woo, kalo subin nggak bikin kartu dan nyuruh kita jalan hari ini, gue bakalan diajak jalan nggak?"

sejenak seungwoo berpikir, jawaban apa kira-kira yang tepat untuk pertanyaan ini? haruskah ia jujur atau berpura-pura?

 _"well, yes but not today, as i said before, i have intention to take you on a date and basically subin reminds me to_."

jujur lebih baik. dari pada kalau ia bohong, bisa berabe nantinya.

dilihatnya byungchan semakin mencebik dengan menggemaskannya. mau tidak mau, seungwoo mengusak rambut pemuda choi yang tertutupi dengan _beanie_ tersebut sebelum berkata, "tapi gue serius sama lo, chan. walau gue kebanyakan ngalus. _in case you don't get it, i feel like i should say it._ "

" _so, you like me_? _like.... like me as a man?_ "

seungwoo tahu byungchan tidak suka basa-basi dan ia sendiri sudah cukup mengenal byungchan untuk menebak bahwa pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari bibir pemuda choi itu.

" _yes, more than anything_. kurang jelas kelihatan, ya?"

"hm... gimana ya, soalnya kak woo tuh kayak manis di mulut doang. bikin ragu."

mau tidak mau seungwoo terbahak dan membuat punggungnya kena sasaran pukulan dari pemuda yang tengah bersamanya karena dianggap menertawakan.

" _don't be then_."

" _i won't_. _so, would you be my boyfriend_ , kak? _pretty please?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now playing cinema by CIX :D
> 
> anyway, if you're here just for seungchan, don't forget to read the epilogue :D thank you for reading!


	5. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy subin is a happy victon family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading!

subin tertawa senang ketika ia mendapatkan pesan yang masuk ke akun _katalk_ miliknya.

> **kak seungwoo**
> 
> _[picture]_
> 
> thank you subsubey <3 byungchanie and me owe you a lot <3

.

> **kak seungsik**
> 
> _[picture]_
> 
> not in a lotte world but please give us a chance to redeem our date's receipts!

.

> **kak** **sejun**
> 
> SUBEEEEY
> 
> anak kecil nggak boleh liat jadi di blur ok :D
> 
> _[picture]_

* * *

sepertinya rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan kelewat lancar. lihat saja kini subin dikelilingi tiga pasangan yang sibuk ber _-lovey dovey_ tanpa memperhatikannya. memang efek samping dari rencananya adalah ia harus menjadi _seventh wheel._ akan tetapi, ini lebih baik dibandingkan ia harus menghadapi _sexual tension_ yang menguar dimana-mana.

"sub, gue tidur bareng chan, ya."

"gue juga main ke kamarnya sese!"

"lah, gue tidur sendiri?"

 _poor subin_ , ia ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar besar yang ia bagi bersama sejun dan seungsik. mau mengungsi ke kamar seungwoo pasti kamar pemuda han itu diinvasi oleh byungchan. benar-benar, rencananya ini ternyata lebih banyak membawa efek samping yang tak begitu menguntungkan baginya. _but as long as they're happy, subin is willing to do everything for them_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! any idea tentang foto yang dikirim oleh mereka? :D yang bisa nebak dapet hadiah cinta dari aku :D please kindly leave some comments and critism for me :D thanks a lot!


End file.
